re-done
by skystorm 300
Summary: this is my own version of the game
1. meeting each other

? pov

i walked around haven it was cold then i herd guards talking i ran towards it."there he is move in" it was boy with green roots and blond tips with a talking otssle "ahhh" it ran of  
"forget the rat the baron wants him" a guard rasie his gun i ran and tripped the guard and told the boy to follw me he nodded and fallowed the guards chasing us. we rounded the corner and hid "whats your name" i wispered he didnt respond "are you a mute" he nodded i listened and the footsteps of guard were getting close we where corned a guard grabbed me and him i struggled and kick trying to escape but the comander hit me with the butt of the pistol

I woke up in a small cell with the boy i tried to help "hey you ok" he nodded i tor a peicie of my shirt and dipped in the water and cleaned him up. "there better mabey i could guess your name" he nodded " ok does it start with j" he nodded he wrote in the sand. **j-a-k** "ohhh your name is jak he nodded the commander walked in "girl whats your name" i stayed scilend  
"I KNOW YOU CAN TALK NOW WHATS YOUR NAME"  
"i dont answer to you" he hit me hard  
"Ill ask one more time whats your name"  
"layla"  
"ok one more thing" he stuck me with something it beeped" looks like your both channlers" he walked out "jak are you ok" he looked scared he shooked his head a guard came come on time for expeiriments" he whent to grab jak "no leave him alone"  
" see you want to go first" he grabbed my arm and strapped me on to a chair  
"hello again im errol and your my experiment start it up" a purple subbstance was pummed in to my blood stream i screamed and struggled trying to get out

jak pov

i head her scream then i remembered what she looked like tall with blue roots with blonde tips. her screams stopped. she tried to save me no one tried to do that but her. they therw her in the cell i crawled over to her. her eyes were closed and trears ran down her cheeks. "ok boy your turn" they took me over to a chair and stapped me down "_no its dark eco this is bad" _i thought and stuggled to get out then they started to pump it in to me "ahhhhhhhhhhhh" i yelled then i said my first words " please stop" i was shocked by my voice. they stopped my body hurt they dragged my and threw me in the cell. i laid there the floor felt nice i fell asleep.

"jak wake up ohh please dont be dead please"  
"layla" i said shakaly  
"i thought you were dead"  
"no i wish i was"  
"wait i thought you were a mute"  
"i was then the eco" i trailed off  
"i know well this is life now better get used to it"  
"layla"  
"yeah"  
"thanks for tring to save me"  
"no problem" we fell asleep


	2. escape and new powers

**2 YEARS**** LATER**

laylas pov

"dark eco cylcle enjection complete bio reading normal and unchanged" a compute voice droned  
"this is useless" errol growled  
"your the one that put me here" i smirked  
"shut up eco freak  
"awwww i love the pet name heres one for you ummmm lets see ohh lapdog that sutes you"  
"hahaha so funny" he said sarcasticly  
"awww did hit a nerve"  
"im about to hit you" i shut up not wanting to be hit by him" lets get you back in your cell" he walked me to my cell "how gentelmen of you" he smacked me and closed the door "hey jak"  
"how`d you anger him this time"  
"i called him a lapdog" jak laughed  
"what he is" i said trying not to laugh. we herd the guards coming"come on boy" jak walked out with them.i heard him yell. him and always were there for each other scince we came here. we loved making errol mad. hes cries stopped

jaks pov

"ump nothing i was informed these two would be different"  
"there sprizingly resistent to your experiments baron" praxis got in my face " you should be dead with the all the dark eco i pumped in to you"  
"what now metal heads are pressing there attacks without a new wepon my me cant hold them of forever"  
"I WOUNT REMBERED AS THE MAN THAT LOST THIS CITY TO THOSE VILE CREATURES" he bellowed"move forward with the final plan and finish of those 'things' tonight"  
"as you wish ill be back later"they walked off "ding ding 3 foor body chains roach food tourcher devices. hey body seen any heros around here" daxter looked at me "WHOA what they do to you jak it me your old pal daxter remember" i looked at him and fell back "thats a fin hello ive been crawling aroun this place risking my tail" he stomped on my stomage eranimg a small "uff" out of me "literaly to save you ive been looking for you for to years say something just this once"  
"IM GONNA KILL PRAXIS" i yelled

layas pov

i heard jak yell in anger then a sqeak then mumbling. herad footsteps coming towards me "jak the exits this way"  
"first im saving a friend"  
"jak" i sqeaked  
"theres a code"  
"0612 a guard said it out loud stupid" jak snickered and opened it. he was whering a blue tunic and tan pants. "lucky i still have prison clothes"  
" well get you clothes when we get out" i laughed  
"jak whos your friend" the ottsle said wiggling his eye brows  
"jak dose the ottsle have a death wish" i asked  
"daxter laya. laya daxter lets move" he said we ran towards the open space they climed the boxes and ran into the opening they herd guard talking " hold on ive got this" isaid and jumped up the guard saw me and started shooting "you have really bad aim you know that" and doged the bullets i ran and kick one in the somache and spun him hitting the other guard. i hit there heads together "to easy" i saw a box i looked in side clothes where in it "yes"i grabbed them there shirt was white v-cut and the pants where simple jeans and combat boots "ok get up here" i yelled they jumped up ok lets get out of here. a coulpe knocked out guard later we were free "finally" i yelled we walked and ran into someone "my name is kor may i help y-" he was cut of by jak daxter apogized to the kid "well we are a guest of his 'magesty' baron praxis"  
"we were just geusts in the barons prison" i said anrily  
"inside a cell or insinde the city we are all his prisoners" a couple of guards walked up"by orders of the baron everyone in this section is here by under arrest for suspition of harboing underground fugives surrender and die"  
"excuce me dont you mean surrender AND DIE!" daxter yelled  
"not in this city help us and ill introduce you to someone who can help you"me and jak ran towards them punching then i doubled over in pain then i transformed plae skin black horns long claws and enlarged canines. ill i remembered was pain kor looked at us "impresive what you did was very brave this clids important"  
"this kid he looks kinda scruffy"  
"i have to get this child to safty"  
"what about us" after he directed us to the under ground i looked at jak "this is gonna take awhile to get used to"


	3. jobs, jobs and oh more jobs

they had wanded to the underground and was greeted by a girl who was tall and had blonde hair jak talked first "we`er looking for a guy named torn" a man with red-brown hair walked over "are you torn" the guy got up in our face "mabye hes a mute like you used to be" daxter said  
"new faces make me nervous. word is your out to join the fight for the city you know picking the wrong side could be unhealty"  
"we want to see the shadow" jak growled  
"not likly if you want to join somthing why dont you and your pet go join the curcis"  
"i think i just saw it when i looked at you" i said  
"did the little girl get a vioce"  
"yeah any way what test do we have to do to join"  
"to the point i like that steal the barons banner from the top of the ruined tower then mabye we`ll talk" he tossed his dagger in the air and caught it _"show off" _i thought. me and jak ran and found the door we saw the banner "race ya there" i called i ran and dogged all the lizards i looked back and jak was running behind "your so slow" i yelled  
"yeah sorry i was fighting a lizard" he yelled back sarcasticly i laughed and ran faster. then i saw a drop off and stopped "jak stop" i called he ran up behind me "great just perfect"  
" look there are some stairs mabye you could give me a boost and i could pull you over"  
"how"  
"i have some rope"  
"ok lets do this" i tied one peice around my waist and jak tied it around his i jumped out of his hand and on the rock that was stable "ok jak ready" i didnt see him "JAK" i yelled he didnt respond "JAK WHERE ARE YOU"  
"look be hind you" i whipped around and saw him smirking " dont scare me like that" i punched him in the arm "hey am i invisable" daxter said  
"ha i wish"  
"HEY"daxter yelled i laughed " come on we arent far now we ran a few minets later we had the banner "ok now let-" the ground started to break we fell on to a old bounce then landed on a rope i flipped up after jak and landed next to him and daxter fell on his face. "yeah i geuss you guys are in" we fallowed him into the hideout. "tess get layla some chothes please"  
"ok torn and be nice to them" she giggled "come with me layla" she lead me to a room in the back and started digging in a drawer "here we are" it was a black t-shirt and dark blue pant with black and blue combate boots "and theres a shower over there" my eye lit up in prison we never got showers it was desgusting. walked into thr shower and put on the hot water i stepped in and let it run though my hair. i stepped out after i rinsed out the contitioner tess had giver me loition a brush a blow dryer and some clothes. i finished blow drying my hair and saw jak in the office i lept at him nearly knocking him over "i clean now and by the smell so are you" i joked  
"hahaha sooo funny" he said sarcasticly

**2 weeks** **later**

me and jak walked into the hideout "torn what do you want this time"  
"we need you to take out an ammo dump at the frotress we`ll deal a body blow to the baron"  
"your sending us in so whats this well deal a body blow stuff" daxter agued  
"that fine i want the baron to know were the ones hurting him right jak"  
"yeah lets get going"(im skipping this job becauce it sucks)

jaks pov

we ran towards the door trying not to be blown up we jupmed right as it exploded. i landed on top of daxter nearly crushing him"this place has too much excitment we need to move back to the country" dax complained "wheres layla" i looked around not seeing her "layla... LAYLA" i ran around trying to find her. i saw her knocked out on the ground " oh god layla"  
"j-jak" she wishpered  
"oh thank god your ok"  
"yeah my head is killing me"  
"yeah well im about to kill you for scaring me like that"  
"well let me get up first" she got up and started running " cant catch me" she yelled  
"your such a cheat" i yelled and ran after her


	4. jobs and new faces

jak chased layla back to the underground "jak stop" jak was holding layla and tickiling layla "jak i cant breath hahahahahahahahahahahahaha" he put her down but kept tickiling her "st-stop i cant breath" she gasped "ok ok ill stop" he said as he stopped tickiling her she yawned "im gonna get some rest"  
" me too" jak streached and headed to his quarters and layla fell asleep as soon as she hit the matress

* * *

"hello" she called  
"layla"  
"jak where are you"  
"i dont know do you"  
"nope"  
"great" she saw jak wandering in the distance  
"hey jak i can see you" she walked over to him  
"jak what did you do to get us here"  
"why is everything my fault" the a voice they didnt recognize spoke up  
"well you finally got here" it spoke  
"who are you"  
"well layla im your dark side" then a dog like thing stepped foward  
"i am callie"  
"well callie can you please explain to us what in the world is going on" jak said  
"me and your dark side wanted you to meet us and dont worry your dark side will be here soon"  
"im here" a male voice called as we saw a thing with long claws fangs black eyes pale hair and skin  
"im chase jak your other side"  
"well lets cut to the chase what do you two want"  
"we just wanted to meet you guys" Callie spoke  
"now you must wake we will meet again"  
"Wait i need to ask when i first transformed i didn't remember anything why"  
"oh simple we took over it was a first and the power over took you so you didnt remember"  
"come on callie we need to go" they left and jak and layla woke up and ran out to each other to talk

* * *

Layla pov

"jak I think they want something from us they sounded a little to innocent"  
"yeah for somthing created by dark eco they were a little to friendly"  
"espesily Callie" torn walked in "Jak layla i have a job for you"  
"good morning to you too whats the job" i asked  
"jak i need you too turn the water valve back on and layla one off our supppliers needs his shipment delivered a bag off eco ore"  
"ok sounds simple jak meet me back here at 10:00 am ok"  
"fair enough" jak said

* * *

jaks pov

As Jak walked to the pumping station he wondered about keira he had thought about her all the time and he missed her."jak"  
"what daxter"  
"MEATALHEADS" daxter pointed at a group running forward toward them jak punched them killing. then he heard chase talking_" nice work jak taking those things out"  
_"chase what do you want" jak mentaly asked  
"_why do you assume i want somthing"  
_"shut up i have a job to do" jak walked up to the valve  
"ah the valve allow me" daxter said he tried to turn it but it wouldnt budge. After a few more tugs jak hit the pipe suking daxter up and though the pipe"jak help... jak please help" he ran down turned the thing and whosh out popped daxter jak opened his mouth to say somthing but daxter cut him off "dont say it dont even chuckle next time YOU turn the valve" he scooped up daxter and headed back to the hideout

* * *

laylas pov

layla drove to the hip hog heavan saloon and kept getting shot at fortunatly the gurads have very bad aim "god you guys suck that or your trying not to hit me" she arrived at the the hhhs and got of the zoomer and whent to walk in. she bumped in to a man with a mask on " sorry i didnt see you"  
"my fault" he said "may i buy you a drink"  
"actual im just dropping somthing off then im meeting a friend" i said  
"ohhh sorry" he sat down in a booth and she walked in to a tall man with metal head as armor "nice armor"  
"thanks" he said then a enormous ugly fat man floated down towards me and the man "eh,you girl-"  
"you krew" i cut him off he nodded "im here to drop of that eco ore"  
"thats good eh, an bag of rare eco ore is worth more than 10 of your lives" i roled my eyes my eyes at him "sig she could be a wastelander eh"  
" sig nice name" put in  
"thanks cherry" sig said  
"im not intereted in being a wastelander anway"  
"well take this at least not the fastest but pretty strong" her handed me a gun  
"nice thanks" i walked out of the hhh saloon and started on to the hideout "man i bumpped into drove up to me "need a lift" he smiled  
"sure" i climed on  
"so where to"  
" how about i take that offer for a drink"  
"ok hold on" he sped thought the street i saw jak walking back  
"hold on stop and land"  
"why"  
"just do it"  
"ok" he landed and i ran to jak "layla whos that"  
"he offered to get me a drink so i said yes i heard about the stadium sector then im going there"  
"i thought we were meeting at ten"  
"well who said we werent meeting"  
" im kidding go have fun" he said  
"okay dad" i said sarcasticly i ran back to his zoomer and we whent to a coffe shop he took his mask he was hansome. he had brown hair and deep amber eyes "my apologizes but i dont think i got your name"  
"oh my names layla and my ask yours"  
"rhience"  
"i like that name" he smiled  
"thanks layla" i smilled sheepesly  
"anyway thanks for the coffee im gonna go to the stadium" i got up and walked out the door and started walking towarrds the stadium and saw the barrier igurad walked by and i played the inoccent card and he gave me a card to get in and i ran to the stadium and saw some garages i walked in to one that was open "hello any one here"  
"im not looking for drivers sorry" a female voice said  
" im not here to be a driver i wanted to mabye meet a girl my age that dosent want to kill me" the female laughed "well im busy right now and saw her moving around behind a curtain " could you come to where i cane see you"  
"ummmm ok" she stepped out from behind the curtain it was a blue and green haired girl with emeraled green eyes "im keira"  
"layla"  
"pleased to meet you"  
"pleasures all mine" she smilled "guess not all people are bad in haven"  
"have you lived here long"  
"no 2 years"  
"hey my friend and i- nevermind"  
"you can tell me layla"  
"me and my friend were in prison for 2 years"  
"why"  
"absoluty no reason they started swarming jak the-"  
" wait whats his name"  
"jak"  
"oh my god i must see him its important"  
"why"  
"its a long story"  
"well ive got nothing but time" as keira told me what happened i saw that see cared about him whenshe finished i had aready formed a plan


	5. reunions

layla was walking to the hideout it was dark she herd a familiar voice _"erol"_ she thought. she ran from his voice and saw krimson guards walking towards her she turned around and more were coming at her erol saw her and walked towards her "layla its been a while"  
"well i needed out"  
"well then" he pointed a gun at her "let me help you"  
" i suggest you put the gun down or else" he shot at her but she doged it with ease _"thats it"_ callie spoke up she started to transform she winced as her ears got smaller and moved to the top of head a tail started to form and she got on all fours and turned in to a wolf like animal with black eyes and purple fur _" so your the infamous erol well im callie and im going to TEAR YOU TO SHREDS"_ callie roared and launched at erol pinning him to the ground "LAYLA" callie whipped around to see rhience staring at her horrified a krimson guard whent to shoot him but callie lept at him and grabbed the gun threw it and jumped at rhience _" get on"_ rhience got on and callie ran as fast as she could to the hideout she stopped at a place at the port and climed to the top of the building and rhience got off "what are you layla" callie looked away in shame "_callie"_ she whispered  
"what"  
_"callie my names callie laylas other half"_  
" ok callie what are you" as callie explained everything that had happened in prison and rhience`s look of horror grew into a face of sorrow and callie shifted back into layla "and thats the result" she finished callies sentence " oh my god layla im so sorry"  
" its fine really now she looked around how do we get down from here  
" i geuss the ladder" she said good bye to rhience and walked to the underground "layla" jaks worried voice called he peeked around the corner and saw she had blood on her " what happened to you"  
"erol happened he shot at me and callie came out and well attacked im fine tired thats all"  
"oh my god layla dont scare me like that" he sounded like a older brother  
" ok ok" torn walked in raging  
"LAYLAY WHAT THE CRAP DID YOU DO"  
"uhhhhggggg erol shot at me and i retaliated"  
" the city is looking for you. your relived of duty till this dies down" and with that her walked of  
"okay dad" i walked to my quarters and slept

* * *

laylas pov

I woke up with a shooting pain in my arm i looked at my hand and saw a star shape on my hand _" jaks gonna be " _i thought i heard a knock at my door "layla" jaks voice came  
"yeah"  
"are you ok"  
"yeah" I said annoyed  
" can I come in"  
" sure" he stepped in and sat in the chair next to my bed  
"what are gonna do today"  
"wander around the city board"  
"I gotta go"  
"Kay see ya later" he walked out I got dressed and left to walk around. a dark eco source was pulling me towards a building I walked in and immediately felt it hit me like a wall. I walked forward and realized it was my home I lived in before prison the stench of blood hit my nose I ran forward I turned in to a room and saw my foster parents dead on the floor. "NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed at the to of my lunges and fell to the floor and grabbed my foster-mother crying as hard as I could. I heard footsteps I didn't care then a hand touched my shoulder I turned and saw jak looking solemn "layla im so sorry" i couldn`t speak and i didnt want to i stood up and hugged him and sobbed hard into his chest. i walked down the hall and the eco scource got stronger and i opened the door and saw a metel-head i screamed and attacked it it bit at my throat i kicked in the throat and snapped its neak and it turned in to eco i absorbed the eco and walked to the door and back to the hideout "LAYLA" Torn was belowing i walked past him and into my sleeping quarters and cosapsed into my bed ans cried softly into my pillow.

* * *

jak was standing at laylas door listening to her muffled sobbes  
"jak whats wrong with Layla" torn demanded  
"her parents are dead and she saw there bodies and she wouldnt talk" torns face was in a state of shock "oh my god is she ok" jak shrugged "not sure" he walked away to finish his mission

Layla sat up after 2 days of crying she looked in to her bathroom mirror her hair was notted her face was a mess she didn't even recognize her own face she showered combed her hair and dressed up in a blue shirt black shorts and black and blue combat boots. she was the only one awake besides Tess who was complaining about a job she had to walked out of the hideout and walked to the gun course. she walked and saw the score going up someone was in there already. a few minuets late a krimson guard came out walked out and spotted layla and grunted. she didnt say anything she looked up then walked into the gun course. a few minuets she walked out and saw jak he looked at layla. he walked towards her but layla ran she wanted to be alone but then she remembered keira wanted to see him

* * *

she ran to the stadium sector and to the garage keira worked in. keira saw her and saw a shadow ran towards them shouting laylas name. jak came into veiw and keira saw him and jak saw keira. "jak"  
"keira" keira nodded she ran and hugged jak tightly jak hugged back they looked each other in the eye "i missed you jak" keira whispered to him  
"i missed you to" layla walked out and a hand grabbed her it was erol. she struggled "what cant speak little girl" she didnt speak erol started to drag her to his zoomer she need him in the gut and ran to her garage. she saw jak and keira talking she grabbed jak and pulled his sleeve "layla what is it she kept pulling keira was trying to talk to her "layla use your words so we understand" finally she yelled "EROL IS COMING"  
"that i understand"  
"come with me" keira grabbed jaks arm and led them to a door to an apartment but layla was missing and the door was open jak whent inside and hid behind the door keira came up a few minuets later "he`s gone wheres layla"  
"i dont know layla" jak callled layla dropped down from the celling in her wolf form and changed in midair "i geuss we owe you an explination

* * *

skystorm: i see poeple are reading this if you are reading this please review so i know to keep going or to stop here vote review yes if im doing good and you want me to continue no if you hate it and want me to stop skystorm out


End file.
